History
Paleolithic man arrived at the Spenglish mainland about 30.000 years ago, most probably by simple boats from the Japanese archipelago or the Siberian land bridge. Over the next 3-5 thousand years, the Stone age humans expanded to Toiwan, the Azors and New Japan; finally reaching the Houllioumi Archipelago in the late 26th millennium BC. Tribes numbered in the dozens, and usually had a tribal elder who was picked by miraculous signals from the Hoash, the natural force of the animist Hoashinist religion. Around 9.000 BC, tribes in Southern Spengland formed an alliance to become the first governed civilization, Pai'inia. The kingdom became a massive empire in 7.350 BC, stretching from the Azors to current-day Turonte, and spanning the entire island. Other important kingdoms of the time include the Shmmōl Cvorate (Atilia, Kilfya, Tin-yha and Nel'lakvit; 8.920-4.200 BC), the Kingdom of Neim (Sudazen Pr.; 2.300 BC-47 AD) and the Cvorate of the 4 Isles (New Japan; 4.920 BC-593 AD). There is no evidence of communication between the Spenglish Isles and the rest of Asia until Qin dynasty merchants began trading with the Spenglish cvorates and kingdoms in 211 BC. At that point the Spenglish Archipelago was fragmented in 6 kingdoms: the Highlands of Kormalt in the west, the United Provinces of Bingland in the north-east, the Tvöł Federation in the north and north-west, the Kingdom of Neim in what is today the Province of Sudazen, the Cvorate of the 4 Isles in New Japan and the Petrisktån Union in Toiwan, the Azors and other scattered Islands. The Holy City of Javea was considered the centre of the island's Hoashinist faith, as it was believed to be the birthplace of the legendary Savhasu, the half wolf, half human prophet of the Hoash force. Because of its holy status, the city was an independent state with its own government and laws. ' ' The Javea Alliance, signed in 59 AD, joined Neim, Bingland, Kormalt and Tvöł into one single sovereign nation, the Federation of Spengl. In 258 Spengl incorporated the Cvorate of the 4 Isles (New Japan), which kept considerable autonomy, including keeping a separate monarchy, government and laws. ' ' With big advances in both ship and cart construction in the early decades of the 2nd century, Spengland's relationship with the outside world expanded rapidly. By the year 295, thousands of tons of everything from food and pots, to ship parts and clothes were being exchanged between Spengland and places as far away as Palestine and Somalia. Relations between Spengland and the Middle East were so intertwined that in 314 the Kingdom of Spengland established a large trading post and colony around the maritime trading centre of Musqat. The Musqat Caliphate was fairly autonomous, with its own language, culture, religion, laws and institutions, even the Caliph was a member of the local population. Spenglish trade and relations through Asia where so defined that by the start of the 4th century, the archipelago's traditional animist-spiritual religion (Hoashinism) had been almost completely replaced with Tibetan Buddhism, Japanese and Korean Shintoism and Middle Eastern Sunni Islam. Spenglish influence can also be seen in Asia, for example, the standard decimal numeral system (the so-called "Hindu-Arabic numeral system") was first invented by Spenglish mathematicians around the year 550 BC, and then disseminated to Indian society by Toiwanese sailors, and then to Europe by Arab traders. ' ' The 5th century AD is known as Spengland's First Golden Age, with massive leaps in the fields of architecture, literature and art, among others. It was the century that saw the design and construction of the world-famous Palace of Maythimble, outside Bingland; as well as the creation of the legendary 4 Slivas (ladies), the Material Creation, and other magnificent works by the genius painter Limhan Oufgart. Much-studied literary works, such as the Histories of Jē Zoułavfi, the Diamond City and the 7 Towers of Pha-Lehkn, as well as dozens of other works by brilliant writers like Toula Jemsion and Ankit Khomlep. Scientist such as Imash Vou, ẞsa Govora, Petrisha Wvatl and Johh-ań L·Limłõ made world-changing steps in a multitude of fields, including in astronomy, mathematics, engineering, physics, anatomy and medicine. In the autumn of 524, pirates from Sulawesi Island launched a series of attacks against Spenglish cities, killing 270,000.